Angel Wings
by kidninja543
Summary: The end of the world is coming, and it's unstoppable. Except maybe it's not. Except maybe a certain time traveler can stop it, can save everyone on this planet. Maybe it's not hopeless. The question is- at what cost?


**A/N: Hey all! Just to give some background knowledge, since this is sort of throwing you in- there's a threat that could end the world, and no matter which agency does what, they can't do anything to stop it. By the power of plot convenience, Dakota has the ability to stop the end of the world (and has wings, like in the cover picture), albeit at his own life. Very sad, very tragic. Please read at your own risk!**

**Includes the two gay dummies being married and love each other, and one may or may not die :) So Trigger Warning for that!**

**Also, cover art is mine, please don't steal (took me FOREVER...also available to see better on my insta, simply_full_of_stars!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a soft and gentle sound. A quiet and heart-broken whimper, almost pitiful in the situation that they were in. He never ever wanted to make that wretched, desperate sound. But as he looked up at Vinnie, reflecting the male's pain, he could see something in Vinnie's eyes that he didn't have in his own; guilt and determination. Where Vinnie's were gentle yet firm, his own were desperate and pleading, throwing all sense of 'gentlemen' out of the window. And the longer he stared, the more he understood. It was obvious, after all, wasn't it? It was obvious that Vinnie wasn't going to give in to his pleading. It was obvious that he wasn't going to convince the shorter male to stop, _stop this stupid, stupid madness!_

"V-Vinnie, please...please! Please, I-I don't w-want you to d-do this, I can't lose you, I-I…. I can't j-just keep going w-without you! Please, Vinnie, I'm begging you! Don't!" Oh dear, he swore, he didn't mean for his voice to break like that! He swore he wasn't crying! It was just the dust in his eyes, that's why he was sobbing as he begged Vinnie to stay, please!

From where he was standing, right in front of the male, Dakota leaned down a bit, pressing his hand to Cavendish's cheek. He rubbed against it vigorously, as if it were the last time he'd be able to touch the male, to feel him. The painful truth wasn't far off either…

"Bal...I have to. You know this. I have to do t-"

"NO! We'll find another way, please! P-please V-Vinnie!"

Oh, _god, _he couldn't _do this anymore._ His breath hitched in his throat, and that's all it took as Cavendish broke down, collapsing to his knees as sobs wretched through his body, screaming stupid and mindless words and phrases at the older boy, just so that he wouldn't have to hear Dakota trying to calm him down, trying to reassure him that it'll all be alright.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU L-LEAVE ME L-LIKE T-HIS?! I GA-GAVE YOU E-EVERYTHING FUCKING T-THING I COULD! H-HOW CAN Y-YOU JUST L-LEAVE V-VINNIE?! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" A wail was dragged from deep inside of him before he felt shaking arms wrap around him, holding him close and tight, but not too tight. They felt warm and careful, and so, so incredibly gentle as if they were scared that he would break within seconds. They were soft and incredibly familiar. They...they were home. Home.

It took a few scarce minutes, but, with Dakota's gentle coaching, Cavendish calmed down. He didn't dare open his eyes as he felt soft wings wrap around him carefully, the soft down-fluff tickling him lightly. A small, broken smile made its way onto his face as he looked up at Dakota, who mirrored his sad smile. "Better now?"

"Yes. But…"

Vinnie sighed, saddening at the implication in Cavendish's voice. He kissed the male's forehead, earning a more sincere smile. "I know, amore. And I'm sorry. But I have to. You know this, Cav. You'd do the same thing if it was you in my position, and you know it. And you know I'd be doing the exact same thing you're doing. Please, please think about how I feel?"

Cavendish sighed, tracing the cracks and rocks that made up the sidewalk with his finger, just barely visible in the dim purple-blue light. He...he supposes that he'd...he'd feel broken. To hear Dakota begging him to...to basically _kill_ both of them...instead of just one of them. To kill Dakota when he had a chance to _save _him...albeit it is with his own life. _Oh god_.

"I...I'm sorry Vinnie…" A hand snaked underneath his chin, tickling it lightly and earning a small chuckle from both boys before Dakota turned Cav's chin so that the younger male faced him, looking into his eyes.

"Cav, 'm not upset. Don't worry, darling. I just want you to understand why I hafta do this. Do you?" Cavendish whimpered but gave a small nod. Dakota simply wiped a few stray tears away before kissing his left cheek, then his right. Then his nose and chin and forehead and each eye so carefully, and you can't forget the little sides of his nose, and never, ever forget the temple-

Before he knew it, Cavendish was being showered with kisses wherever Dakota could reach. His neck, hands, fingers, shoulders, _everywhere._ By the time he ended, the duo was laughing tearfully, uncomfortably shadowed with the knowledge that they were getting dangerously close to the deadline.

Cavendish paused his laughter, leaning his forehead against Dakota's. It felt nice. It felt comfortable. He sighed, whispering, "Vinnie, I-"

But before he could finish, lips collided with his own, the kiss lasting a brilliant full minute- sweet and soft and so incredibly passionate. It was filled with love and regret and happiness and every sweet feeling in the world. Both men were left breathless as they parted, watching the other closely, both of their cheeks lightly dusted with fine pink powder. Dakota gave one last peck on Cavendsih's lips before he stood, stretching his ombre blue angel-like wings. They shone brightly against the gloomy sky, even glowing in the darkness, and it raised Cavendish's mood a little bit. It was always magnificent to see Dakota's winged secret. He absolutely adored it.

Dakota smiled down at Cavendish, eyes already wet with yet unshed tears. He beat his wings slowly, gaining enough momentum to lift himself off the ground, the small wind picking up his hair. "I love you, Bal. Sempre amore mio."

"I love you too Vinnie. Always."

With that last little exchange, Dakota thrust his wings downward as hard as he could, shooting himself skyward- straight towards a ball that was the darkest shade of black. Vinnie had once said that not even a black hole could compare to that thing's colors. It didn't take Dakota long to reach it and be swallowed by the ball of darkness. It took even less time for the explosion to sound, lighting up the blackened sky with the brightest form of blue and white.

Cavendish didn't know how much time it took before he woke up, knocked unconscious from the sky explosion, one side of his bleeding. He didn't know how much time he'd spent screaming and crying and wailing when he found a fistful of Dakota's blue feather, dirty and ruffled, all of the colors of the ombre wings that he'd seen, right beside his infamous gold chain, which held his wedding ring. He didn't know how long it took the other B.O.T.T agents- some familiar, some not- to find him as he desperately looked for something _sharper, sharper, please, I need something sharper so that I can go see him! _He didn't know how long he rocked himself in the bureau's hospital ward, playing with both wedding bands.

But he knew how long he'll love Vinnie for.

He'll love him always.

No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, whoops, my fingers slipped and I typed all of this :D It was honestly a very random prompt, so it was very sudden. Hope you guys enjoyed it though, and that I didn't hurt y'all too much, oof. Let me know if you want to see a continuation of this? I think it would be interesting. Comments are more than welcome, and I hope you all have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night! Keep on stealthin' my dear ninja!**


End file.
